Think of me
by Luthi585
Summary: ºChapter 8 is upº Winry is at Rizembool and she can't stop thinking about Ed. Ed is at Munich and he can't stop thinking about Winry. Will they ever meet again? Spoilers for the end of the series [EdxWinry]
1. At Rizembool

**Think of me**

**Pairing: **Ed/Winry

**Rainting:** … em… T/PG-13, I don't really know lol

**_Read this_:** Hey! I made you read this lol, no, seriously, this story is about a year and a half after the end of the series, so, if you haven't watched the last episode, don't read this, I warned you P… another thing… Al already joined the military… and… I think that's all… if you have any doubts, don't think twice on reviewing or contacting me.

PLEASE REVIEW! nn, oh, and by the way, I'm sorry if I have some mistakes at writing this story, but I'm from Mexico and my English is not perfect…

This chapter is dedicated to… one of my best friends, Pam, Love ya lol… and to… Humberto, who was the first one who read this… and like it! lol

* * *

**Winry's POV**

_Is he thinking of me?... does he even remember my existence?... where is him?_

_I can't believe I'm thinking about this again_, I thought to myself as I was lying on my bed. All the world seamed to disappear when I lied on my bed, just thinking… and it was always about the same thing... actually…about the same one… his name? Edward Elric.

"It has been a year and a half, why can I forget it?". I said to myself quietly. I was so into my train of thought that I haven't heard the knocks on the door. But as I heard a scream of: "Winry! Are you there? Are you ok? Please, open the door if you can hear me!", I got out of my stupor and walked to the door and opened it. I don't even remember the time when I locked it. As I did this, a blonde, green-eyed boy appeared in front of my sight, almost knocking me down to the floor.

"Sorry! But I was about to use force to knock down the door" He said with an innocent smile on his face. "It's ok Al, I was just thinking and I didn't hear you knocking" I said with a small smile. He looked at me, worry evident in his eyes, and he asked curiously "What were you thinking of?". At that question I turned my face from him, and I faced the window of my room. I didn't want him to know that I had been thinking of Ed since he left… I felt stupid thinking about it after a year and a half. I knew that he thought of him too, but because he was his brother! _Wait a minute_, I thought to myself, _why did I said 'was'? HE IS NOT DEAD! We just can't find him, but I'm totally sure that he is not dead!. _Suddenly, I remembered the question that Al just asked me and I instantly made up an excuse "Em.. just about auto-mail, I was thinking about new designs. I just wanna make the best auto-mail ever!" I said as I faced him with a huge convincing smile, at least from my point of view. "You were thinking about nii-san, right?" he said leaving his smile behind. I was just about to answer him when he sighed and said to me "You don't have to hide it from me, I know how you feel about him, I always knew, since we were kids I always knew it, you worried about him so much, even more than for me… even though I don't remember what happened after we tried to bring mom back, I know that the auto-mail you told me you made for him was something more that just that. Ever since he disappeared you seem to doze off every time you work with some auto-mail".

I was so shocked by those words that I just stood there, my sight glued to the floor, and I remained silent. He was right, I knew it. Ever since Ed disappeared and Al came back alone, when I worked with some auto-mail I always remembered the ones that I made for Ed, and I missed that feeling of putting all of my love to make them, so he could be happy, and I least, I could tell him how I feel indirectly. But I never thought that it showed so much. Or maybe, Al knew me too well. _Yeah, that must be it._

When I looked up to him, he wasn't standing at the door anymore, I searched for him with my sight, and I found him sitting at my bed, and I knew it instantly, he wanted to talk. So, I closed the door and I walked to my bed and sat next to him. Just as I sat, he said "I miss him so much". I answered almost immediately "Me too". And silence came. When I looked up to see his face I found out that he was fighting the urge to cry. I instantly dropped my sight to the floor. If I looked at him again, I knew that I would cry, and I didn't want that anymore, I had spent so many nights crying about it.

Suddenly he said "You know, when I joined the military, I never thought that it would be this hard. This is the second night I'm spending here and… tomorrow I have to leave to Central". It was like I was being stabbed. He had joined the military to look for his brother, but when you join the military, you need to do so much more than just searching for your dream, I knew this because of Ed, and all the things he had to do to get what he wanted. But it still felt so horrible. He was leaving us again, and now, he was alone. I was scared of what might happen to him, and… I was scared of being left alone. I had Granny Pinako, but these days, she seemed to be very tired, and we had shared very few words. The one that I held conversations with was Al. He always made me smile, just like in the old good days. _Actually, since Al left to train with Izumi-san, the only thing that I thought about was Ed, and when he was coming back…_

I was cut from my thoughts by Al saying to me "I know that it's hard for you, but I can't stay here…" I only placed my hands on my lap. "Winry, it's getting late, you better get to sleep, same to me" He said as he was standing up. He walked to the door and when he was about to go out, he turned his head and said "Good night, sleep well" and closed the door.

I was left alone, again. I was left alone with myself and my thoughts of Ed. I got up from my bed and I changed my clothes to my pajamas (it was a hot night, so I wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt) and I got under my covers. The moonlight that entered through my window brought a nostalgic air. And unconsciously I began thinking again.

_Ed, please… just… Think of me._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**  
Nii-san big brother or older brother (just in case you didn't know what the heck was that lol)

Hi! You just read my fanfic lol, THANKS! did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, tell me everything nn, I will gradly answer… oh, by the way, the next chapter will be talking about Ed, so… em… keep on reading it! lol… see ya!

REVIEW! I BEG YOU! ;;


	2. At Munich

Hi again! Guess what? New chaptie on the way lol, yeay!... I really wanted to thanks all the reviews that I got, I really appreciate every one of them!...

OMG! I can't believe that last chapter I forgot this…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters that will be named in this chapter and were named on the last chapter, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa…

Another thing I forgot last chapter…

_- This_ means thoughts .

"This" means talks, conversations, oral communication or as you like to call it.

**- This** is just used for some things lol, like the title and things like that, nothing to worry about…

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to… my nii-san, who got mad at me for not dedicating her the last chapter lol… and to everyone who reviewed lol, see! I really appreciate the reviews!... anyway… let's go on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: At Munich**

**Ed's POV**

_. . . Winry . . . _

_It's incredible how a simple name can make my mind wander so much… It's even more incredible how a simple name can make me feel so happy and so sad at the same time…It like a sunny storm…it may be raining so strong, but the sun is still present…_

_What is she doing right now? Is he thinking of me? Does she miss me like I miss her? Has she forgotten me? Does she has some one else at her side now? Is she waiting for my return?_

_. . . Does she loves me? . . . if she does . . . Does she know that I love her too?_

I was brought out from my thoughts by an exasperated Alphonse Heiderich calling out my name. I haven't noticed his voice, but it seamed like he had been calling me for a long time just for the expression on his face.

"Em… sorry Al, I wasn't listening… I was just thinking…" I said showing him a sheepishly smile. "You weren't listening… you don't have to tell me that! I had already figured that out a long time ago!" He replied with a angry face. I could only smile at him. Then, suddenly, he sighed. "Anyway… what the heck were you thinking about?... Actually, what the heck have you been thinking about?. It's been a long time since I turned my face and looked at an Ed concentrated on his work". He said with a much more calm voice. I simply replied to him with one of my favorite phrases since I got here: "Nothing".

"Nothing… nothing, nothing, nothing, do you realize that every time I ask you something personal you answer me like that?... come on Ed! You've been here a year and a half and I hardly know you, are you scared of telling me something? Or maybe you don't trust me… why don't you open up to me? That's a thing I'd like to know" He said with a frustrated expression.

And then I realized he was telling the truth. I haven't told him anything about me or my life, and I had to admit that I had the same questions floating in my mind. Why haven't I told him anything? Was it because I don't trust him? Was it because I am scared of reviving those horrifying memories? Or… was it because… If I told him… that would mean that he'd know me… and… I'd see him as my brother…

I have to admit it, when I first met him, I was totally shocked, he was like a replica of my brother… a blonde and blue-eyed replica of my brother… when I first talked with him, I felt like I was talking with Al, my brother. But maybe, it was because I wanted so much to talk to him, that I felt that the Al that was standing in from of me was him. Or maybe, he really was a lot like my brother…

_. . . Or maybe I felt so alone that I just wanted to feel like I was home again, with my brother and Winry, just enjoying the moment . . ._

_Don't think about that!_ I said to myself, trying to bring my mind back to reality. By now, Al was staring at me with hurt in his eyes, hurt of believing that I didn't trust him… _I should open up to him… after all, he is the only one who, I could say, it's my friend… in this world… _ I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Look, Al… I know that I haven't told you anything about me… and I have good reasons… I promise that from now on, I will open up more to you, just don't push me into telling you about my personal life, ok?... it's not because I don't trust you, but because I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it… yet" I finally said. Al just smiled a bit and told me "Even though I don't know you that well, I expected an answer like that… I won't push you, I promise, but anyway, I'm happy that you trust me… now, we need to work! We still got a lot to do, and you better start concentrating on your work!" with that stated he turned around and went back to his desk.

I smiled a bit, I was happy to at least set terms with him. I turned around to look at the work I had made and found that it wasn't that much. Wires were all twisted here and there, connecting on places where they shouldn't be connecting. _I need to concentrate if I want to return home soon… I need to find a way to get out of here, and the only thing that might help me is rocketry._

An hour and a half later…

"I think we should call it a night" said Al as he wiped his forehead with his arm. I was so happy to hear this that I almost jumped from my chair with joy, of course, I didn't. I got up slowly and replied "Yeah, I'm tired and hungry, we both need to rest". He nodded as a response. "See you tomorrow at 8?" I asked him. "Why do you even bother to ask? Of course!" He laughed a bit "See you tomorrow at 8. At 8! Not at 9 or 9:30!" he said rising his voice a little. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be here" I replied. With that, I grabbed my coat from the back of my chair and I headed to the door. Before I went out, I turned around and waved a "Good night" to Al. He answered the same way as I was stepping out to the street.

It was a cold night, it was snowing, a typical night for Germany if you come to think about it, but for me it was a cold night, even after all this time I haven't gotten accustomed to the weather of Munich. Few people were walking on the streets; the night life in Munich didn't seem to be that popular. But for me it was ok, anyway, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, I was absorbed in my thoughts, my thoughts of my past life, a life that seemed so far away.

_I wonder how's the weather at Rizembool… Fall's almost ending, it might still be raining… after all, rain is a thing of all the seasons there… I wonder… maybe there is a storm… Winry must be totally scared…_

_Again with that... Why can't I stop thinking about Winry?... _

'_Because you love her, stupid' _said a little annoying voice at the back of my mind.

'_Because you love her'…_yeah, the little annoying voice at the back of my mind was right… _I truly love her…_ _Gee, I don't even know when it started, but suddenly, I realized that I love her… and since then… I can't stop thinking about her… her smile… her eyes… the way she moves… the way her eyes shine when she discovers something new about auto-mail…the way she frowns in concentration while working with some auto-mail… I even love how she looks when she's angry…_

…_I miss her so much…_

Suddenly, I realized that I was standing in front of my house, I didn't even know how I got there, but I still walked to the door and opened it with the key that I took from the pocket of my coat. "I'm home!" I said when I was inside of the house, the door already closed behind me. I looked around only to find out that my father wasn't at home. I let out a breath that I haven't realized I had been holding, I just didn't feel like speaking with my father right now. I slowly made my way to the stairs and into my room. Once I was there I took off my coat ant throw it somewhere, I did the same thing with my boots and then I threw myself on my bed, physically and mentally tired.

However my thoughts continued to wander on some one… a girl… no, a woman…a woman who was so far away from me… I couldn't help but to feel depressed. My hunger and my fatigue were forgotten. Only one thought haunted me as I closed my eyes…

_. . . Winry . . ._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**  
Well, that was chapter 2, hope you've liked it … and… please, REVIEW! I wanna know what you think!

Here are some comments for the reviews that I got for the last chapter… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**Morti:** Jajajaja hola nii-san, jajaja, gracias por leer mi historia aunk estuviera en ingles, i gracias por ser mi primer review xD, i bueno, espero k lo sigas leyendo ¬¬

**Lodemai:** Em.. gracias por hacer el intento d leerlo… no! Espera! Tu si sabes ingles y no lo leiste! Bueno, ya que, gracias por lo menos haber puesto un review ¬¬, T KERO LAURA o

**Amber:** Hey! Thanks! I'm happy to know that you liked the story… and well… here's the next chapter!

**Mena the Sorceress: **Thanks! I hope you keep reading the story, oh! And of course! Don't forget to tell me what you liked or disliked of the chapter, ok? Thanks!

**ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: **Hey! Thank you! You are the first one who tells me that I don't have a lot of mistakes at spelling! Well, anyway.. thanks for the review

**June: **I think I'll put more information about Al, so… I'll be able to satisfact you lol, I'm glad you liked the story… and well… here is the chapter about the adorable midget we all love lol

Sorry, I didn't put all the reviews, but some of them were quite short… anyway, a big THANKS, to the ones that I didn't put… they are**: summerlover01, Meo, Nyago, dbzgtfan2004, ultimadragoon3000 and Humber ( -- jajaja hola xD).**

Ok… em… see ya in the next chapter lol

**.·º **Łŭ-ċħąИ º·.


	3. Death

I'm terrible sorry for taking so much time to update this, but I just entered high school and I barely have free time, but at last, here it is, the next chapter… so, let's cut this and get to the chapter lol, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Death**

**Winry's POV **

_It was a sunny day. I was sitting on the riverside, the water was flooding freely, and there were no obstacles on its way… it just kept flooding._

_I was sitting, legs to my chest and my arms hugging them. I was watching my reflection on the water. It was so clear; I could even see the rocks on the bottom. As I just sat there staring at the rocks, another came, thrown by someone, it disturbed the calmness of the surface, and my reflection distorted for a minute… then I saw the rock at the bottom of the river, now accompanying its equals._

_I brought my sight up, and I scanned the riverside, trying to find the disturber of my peace. And there it was. It was a boy, a blonde short boy, he was bending down to the floor, picking up rocks and throwing them to the river. But he was not alone. Another boy, a little bit taller than him, but something told that he was younger, was standing at his side, and next to him sat a girl, blonde and blue-eyed, looking bored._

"_Hey! Ed!" said the girl suddenly "I'm bored of watching you throw rocks at the river! Let's do something fun!" She got to her feet and looked at the boy, waiting for an answer, when none came, the other boy said "Yeah, Winry's right, let's play brother!". Ed nodded and quickly threw the rocks that he had left to the river, then, he turned to look at the others and suddenly smiled, threw off his shoes and ran to the river, now laughing, and then said "Hey! Al! Winry! Come! The water is nice, let's have some fun!" Winry and Al smiled and soon followed his path, and got in the water, being welcomed by some splashing from Ed. And it began. Just a child's play, they ran here and there, splashing water one to the other, and laughing like it was the greatest thing on Earth._

_I dropped my sight to the bottom of the river and I looked at the rocks again. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my back and the coolness of the air against my skin… and then… out of nowhere, I smiled. I looked again towards the children and I smiled wider at the sight. They were still playing with each other and a rainbow could be seen with every splash they made. It was beautiful._

_Then, they just vanished. I suddenly felt cold, and I realized that the sun wasn't warming me anymore, I looked up and I found the sky full of grey clouds, and the wind that once was cool, was now cold against my bare arms and legs. I looked down to the river, and suddenly a drop felt to it, distorting my reflection a little bit, but it wasn't a drop of water… I found out this when the drop dispersed in the water, painting it with its color. I focused my attention once more on my reflection and I found my face… and I saw how it seemed so shocked by my next discovery… I was crying… I was crying tears of blood._

I woke up with a start, panting heavily, trying to reach out for some air, almost instantly I felt how my pajamas sticked to my skin, as my blankets did too. I was sweating a lot. I threw my blankets away, trying to find a way to cool myself.

After some moments of heavy panting, I found my breathing becoming even, but my body felt weak. I came to a sitting position and brought my legs to my chest, hugging them with my shaky arms.

"That was so scary" I whispered to myself. "What was that all about?" I asked, hoping to find a voice who will answer my question. But, logically, none came. I was alone in my room, and I confirmed that it was early morning as I turned my head to look at the clock of my midnight table. It was only 6:00 a.m.

"I need a shower" I said as I came back to reality, and found my pajamas still sticking to my skin. I got up from my bed and headed slowly for the bathroom, I still found my legs shaky. _Why am I so shaky? It was just a dream… a nightmare… _I thought to myself as I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes quickly, tired of the feeling of stickiness of my skin, and I entered the cascade of falling water.

"Ah, it feels nice" I said as a smiled played on my lips. Instantly I felt my body begin to refresh and clean. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of the cool water against my skin.

_I wonder if that dream meant something… I mean… if it was something more than just a dream…A drop of blood falling to the river… that was not a drop, but a tear… a tear that came from me…why was I crying?... and blood… what happened that made me feel so sad?... did it mean something?... _I began to study my dream unconsciously.

I opened my eyes as I realized what I was doing _For god's sake, it was just a dream! _I thought to myself, contradicting my past thoughts. I closed my eyes again and tried to guide my mind to another topic. And it came. And it was the same that I always find deep inside my mind… the one I can't escape…

"Ed" I said out loud. I began remembering. All of the times we shared together. Those times when we were little and we used to play and laugh all the time. Those times we got into a fight and wrench always found its way to his skull. Those times when we just talked about all the things that we had done while we where apart. When we were little we always told each other everything… I guess that time can change people.

When he came back, all those times, I always asked him about the things that they had done, but he never went deep within the topic, he always changed it, or he'll start a fight (or me), or someone came in and cut us… but he never really told me all about his adventures, and when he came back and I asked how his auto-mail got crushed, he'll always keep silent, or just smirked. And I'll just sigh and fix it anyway.

_He never told me… he always looked somewhere else, or find something else to do, or just didn't talk… I really wanted to know the reason, but he never used to care what I felt or wanted. He just kept shut… as always… no… since the day his mother died… that day, he shut himself and he never spoke of the situation…_

_Al always used to tell me how he felt… or at least gave me hints to try and figure it out by myself… but he never did… he just kept it all inside… and when he tried to transfigure his mother, he never told me… when I asked what were they researching, he just told me it was not of my business… and Al just smiled a bit and apologized quietly…_

_Did he ever trusted me?... did he ever saw me as something more than the girl next door or his auto-mail mechanic?... Did he?... _

_Did he considered me a friend?... did he ever felt something more?..._

I turned off the shower and let myself dry a bit. I dropped my sight to the floor and I saw the drops of water that were falling from my wet hair… and I realized that two of the drops were tears… I was crying again… and it was the same reason… Ed… as it had been for the past year and a half.

"I'm sick of this" I whispered weakly. I got out of the shower, took one of the towels and dried myself totally, then I wrapped it around my body and entered my room to put some clothes. _Another day… and I'm already crying… I'm pathetic…_I thought to myself as I brushed my hair, now fully clothed.

I saw my reflection on the mirror… the same as always… something missing… maybe the light in my eyes… or the pink on my cheeks… but as always, I just nodded to my reflection and exited my room.

I went downstairs and I found one of the reason I still "smiled"… Den… as silly as it may sound, he makes me smile, even if he is just a dog, he is like a part of the family. "Good morning, Den" I told him as I bent down and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Did you sleep well?" he just barked, an affirmative bark. I smiled a bit.

I got up and headed for the front door. I went out and found the sun beginning to rise in front of me. _It had been a while since I got up this early, I don't even know when was the last time I saw a sunrise. _

"This definitely made my day" I said as I smiled. I sat on one of the steps and watched the sunrise, soon Den was by side. I instantly hugged him. _I should be waking to find a men waiting for me in the kitchen, and then we should go out and watch the sunrise together… and I wake to find a dog waiting for me in the kitchen and now we are watching the sunrise together…totally romantic… _I sighed and got up, heading towards the front door again, Den on my heels.

I entered the house and I went straight to the kitchen, now hungry. I began preparing my breakfast. Den was close to me, whining, waiting for me to feed him. When I got my breakfast ready, I poured some orange juice in a glass, and all of this was on the table, I turned around and finally fed the whining dog. Then I headed to my breakfast and began to eat it.

After eating my breakfast and spending an hour and a half reading auto-mail magazines I realized something… It was 7: 30 and granny was still not awake… something unusual for her… _Come one, after all, she is granny, she may seem young, but she isn't… I'll let her rest a bit more._

After making sketches of new auto-mail designs, after getting to my room and began organizing some stuff, after coming down to read a bit more my auto-mail magazines and after realizing that it was 10:00 a.m. I began to worry sick.

_Granny never gets up later than 9… I'll go up and check on her, maybe she is taking a shower or something._ I thought to myself. I ascended the stairs, not really thinking about Granny, but still planning new designs for the auto-mail, and as I entered my granny's room, I realized that she was still sleeping.

_Weird…_ I thought. I walked up to her bed slowly, and found a look on her face of pure peace. Suddenly I felt something. Something strange, like a hunch, something wasn't right, but I couldn't tell exactly what my instincts were referring to. I looked down to see my Granny laying in her bed and I felt an intense cold, that chilled me to the bone, like someone had put an ice on my back, I could feel the hairs on the back of my hair begin to rise. Then, as soon as it appeared, it vanished. And I just stood there, like I was freeze to the spot.

I turned my head a little to see the room and try to find an open window or some sort of thing that may had been the cause of the sudden wind, but I found the window shut, and no doors open. I focused my attention once again towards granny and I realized something, she was pale. I reached an arm towards her, trying not to think of the worst. As I reached out slowly to her, I realized that I was shaking, and that I was beginning to sweat. _This can't be happening… I mean… it's not possible, _I thought. At last, my hand touched her shoulder, it seemed like it took me forever to get to her. When my flesh touched her body, I felt one of the strongest feeling I'll ever feel in my entire life, an immense sorrow. I realized one thing… she was cold, very cold.

That was the day when it happened… the day when I realized something… I died… when I realized that my granny did.

* * *

Uh… sad? Depressing? Weird? Lol, well, it's my story right?... anyway… I don't know if I'll regret this later, but I did liked it… anyway, I gotta go, tomorrow's Monday and I have to go to sleep lol… please, review and tell me what you think of the story… should I kill someone else? Lol… REVIEEEEWWWW! 

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ º·.**


	4. Scream

Hiii again! Yep, it took me a while to update this, but at last, here it is! I hope you like this chapter… I've got to say that it's really creepy hehe, but anyway… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, just the plot and the creepy things lol

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scream**

**Winry's POV**

Seeing her tomb standing in front of me, seeing the people around me dressed in black and with depressing faces, seeing the red sunset in the horizon, sensing these feelings of coldness, sadness, depression, anxiety and loneliness… now I know how they felt… now I know why they never moved from the spot… now I know why they tried to bring her back… now I know why they sacrificed everything to see her again… now I know… the loneliness they felt…

Somehow, my brain is frozen, somehow, my body won't move… and mostly, my tears won't stop… I look below to find my new formed tears crashing to the ground… one by one… endless… like falling rain in a storm… I can see that what once was earth is now mudd… I look above and I can see what once was a red sunset, is now a dark sky, full of stars, and I can see the moon shining above me, casting its light down on me, lightening my pale face, making my tears shine with its reflexion…

And my mind begins to wander, like it always does when I feel lonely… and it starts dreaming, and wishing things that can't happen anymore… its starts wishing that the tears stopped… that the time could go back… wishing that I was at home again, walking up the stairs, entering her room and finding her awake, with and apologetic look on her face, calming me with simple words such as "I'm sorry, I overslept"… wishing that I would go back home, and I'll find someone there… someone who could comfort me, and hold me…

_Wishing you were somehow here again_ I thought to myself… and even after all of those strong feelings of longing, I find myself here… the time didn't go back… the tears didn't stop… her tomb didn't disappeared… and mostly, my feeling didn't change… and my heart didn't forget…

She was like a mother to me… she was there to help me when I fell, she was there to make me smile after my parent's death, she was there to guard me while I slept, she was there to give me hope to keep dreaming that one day they'll come back from their journey and we'll live like a family, she was there to teach me how to get up and do things on my own…

And she always was so strong and persistent… _She would be ashamed of me if she could see me now… _I think to myself… and almost unconsciously I whisper "Can you see me granny?", the darkness engulfing my voice, the wind taking it away, leaving me cold, and even more numb…

And I say out loud, finding my voice again "Don't cry, everything will be alright, wipe your tears and see the world around you…" I smile bitterly, and I look around, searching… "Think of the ones you love, of the ones you have…" I turn around, giving my back to tomb that I had been watching for so long. "I wish you where here to tell me that… because I would think of the ones I have… but now, that you're gone, and that they are gone, now… who's here to help me walk again?... who's the one that's gonna keep me sane?..." I look around again, hoping with all my heart that someone will come out of the darkness and that person will hold me until I feel warm again…

_No one's gonna come… so, now what?... what should I do? _I think to myself as more tears form behind my eyes, and spill from them, distorting my surroundings. _At least… I need to get out of here_, I encourage myself, I close my eyes, trying to suppress the tears behind them, and trying to ignore the pain that they felt for so much tears… I catch my breath again… and I walk slowly… out of there…

I do not dare to look back; I do not dare to think about it again… I look around me again, watching my hometown that once brought happy memories, and now brought painful ones…

I walk up the stairs of my "home", if you could still call it that way, and a false smile dares to tint my face when I see Den out there, waiting for my return. I walk slowly to him and pat him on the head, guiding him towards the house that I entered previously.

I walk up the stairs almost drably; my feet guiding me to my room, to the place where I can feel safe… or at least the place were I once felt safe… I enter it, not knowing if the unwelcoming air was a product of my mood or not, my legs guided me to my bed, not caring about my clothes, I throw myself there, wishing that its warmth will last forever…

And as always, I just lay my head and my mind starts playing with my heart, and it begins to remember those beautiful days that I spent, moments that now are carved into my mind like peaces of an incomplete puzzle… like a drop of blood dissolving in water…

_A drop of blood dissolving in water…_ I think to myself… and suddenly and image comes back to me… it's me, sitting on the edge of a river, and I can see my shocked face full of tears of blood… I gasp. "That dream" I say out loud, "That dream I had… did it mean something? Was it some kind of hint? Was it an announcement that something terrible was going to happen?"… I get up from my bed, and I walk to the bathroom. I look at my reflexion in the mirror and I find my pale face, looking back at me with worried eyes… "Maybe I'm just being paranoid" I sigh. "Maybe I'm thinking too much about it… maybe I need something else to think about… but what?"

I look around me, waiting to find someone at the door with a worried face and asking me what was wrong… but I could only see the movement of my head in my reflexion... and I look down, only to find the sink wet with the tears that again were coming out from my eyes.

And I can't take it anymore… my knees give up, and I find myself on the white floor, silent and uncountable tears, that now seemed to be a part of me, spilling… and before I know it I begin to scream "Someone! Please! Someone help me! I need someone!". The only answer I can hear is my own echo, and after some minutes, I find myself in the silent white room, and I can feel something… something horrible… fear… of losing myself… and I start scream again with everything I got, and I put my hands in my ears so I cannot hear my peering scream… and I scream, and scream… AND SCREAM.

**Ed's POV**

I wake up with a start. Again… that dream, or better name it nightmare… that nightmare where I could see a girl dressed in black, in a white room, my hears hurting with her peering scream… but this time, the scream sounded so real, so near, so… here.

I look around, panicked. I knew that I was alone, and I knew that there was no girl, but still, somehow I could hear a faint echo… I tried to catch my breath, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I couldn't hear a thing… it was gone.

I lay my body again on my mattress, trying to find a comfortable position, and wishing to go back to sleep, a dreamless sleep. I close my eyes, trying not to think… but... out of nowhere I can hear a faint echo again… of the same voice screaming… full of pain… and it scared me so much, because this time, it wasn't just that… it came with something else… something I could feel… I felt emptiness, a pain in my chest… like that scream hurt me, like the voice was of someone I knew…

_Someone I know…_ I thought… and then it hit me… a girl screaming… the voice so familiar… the pain in my chest… "It can't be" I whisper.

But as the echo returned, I confirmed something that I wished to be a lie… I recognized that voice… that voice that I longed so much to hear again… and there was no doubt in my heart or in my mind… that scream was coming from… Winry.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**Yep, that was one of the most creepy thing I've ever written in my life, even I got a little bit scared lol, well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and thank you for the reviews that I got, really, I appreciate it a lot, so please, review this chapter and tell me what you think… or what you will like me to change of the story…

Thank you!

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ º·.**


	5. The world without you

Well, here's the next chapter, I'll like to thank everyone who had reviewed, without you people… well, I think I wouldn't had continued this xD, but anyway… gotta go because today is the Super Bowl! xD and I'm watching it, so.. enjoy the chapter!

Bla bla bla, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters… just the story

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: The world without you**

**Ed's POV**

"Edward?" I look around, trying to focus my sight and after a few seconds of confusion; I could make out a figure standing in the doorframe. "Hey" I say, finding my voice raspy, and my throat dry. "What happened to you?" He asked with a false (or at least from my point of view) tint of worry in his voice "You look awful". I look back to where my sight had been the whole night… to my hands… I had spent 4 hours and a half, just sitting in the kitchen table, staring at my hands. My eyes hurt by the lack of sleep, and my body screamed to have a rest, but their pleas were in vain.

He sat across from me, and I could feel him staring at me with curiosity. I just continued to watch my hands. Silence came, like it always did when we were together, and believe me, I talked more with myself than with him, I just couldn't bare to open my mouth one day and ask him things that I had always wanted to ask him, after all, I grew up without a father… and here I was, sitting at the same table, living in the same house with him… for normal people, some type of conversation will be bound to appear sometime, but after all, I'm a weird guy, and even if we "share" some times together, he still is an unknown man for me.

"Edward?" He asked again, with that fatherly tone of his, that for me was more like an I-want-to-be-a-father-for-at-least-one-minute-in-my-life tone. At last, I looked at him, and as our eyes met, for a fraction of second, I could see worry in his eyes, before I darted my sight to another place, incapable to bear the sense of guilt in my chest.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly. "You know" He starts, with a serious tone of voice, which made me look at him, "you don't always have to hide everything, even if I didn't spend time with you when you were a kid, I'm still your father, and I worry about you, believe it or not, I do, and sometimes, I would like to know some things, maybe not all your life, but… at least one thing" He is looking down now, I'm not sure if he is imitating me by looking at his hands or if we are so alike, as some people say, that we both do that when we feel uncomfortable or confused.

I sigh. My mind screams at me to ask him what had been on my mind the whole night, but my pride tells me to shut my mouth and don't say a thing, like I always do. But I guess that sometimes, pride needs to be cast aside so you can gain something. "Hey old man" He looks up and stares at me, and I look at him too, so I can see his reaction when I ask him the question "is there a way that someone from the other side of the gate can come here, but not stay… I mean, like, just… her presence?"

He looks a little bit surprised by the question, I can see it in his face…and then he just smiles."I guess that you can't help feeling like you do, right? I may not know you totally, but I do a little bit, after all, you're like me in a lot of ways, you can't stop thinking about her right? Let me guess… Winry?"

If I could see myself right now, I would be greeted by a shocked and blushing face. He smiles even wider as he sees my reaction. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid, and even if you try to control your heart with your mind, sometimes your mind won't win the fight… and sometimes without knowing your heart will control your mind, and before you get a hold of the situation, the expression in your face tells it all" He said with a understanding tone.

And as always, I just blush more and turn my face from him, trying to hide my face with my bangs. But even if I feel embarrassed by the situation, my curiosity keeps bothering me, and before I know it, I say "But you didn't answer my question". He laughs, and that bothers me, but he answers anyway "Well, I've never know of that kind of thing, but, who knows… some things happen and have no explication, so maybe, if there is a strong bond between two people, no matter how far they are, maybe there can have a connection, and then you could say that the people's presence is near".

I sat up straight, and I stare at my hands again, in deep thought. _Could it be that there is a connection? Or maybe it was just me, that was scared by the dream and I became paranoic for a moment… and my own anxiety took me to the conclusion that the voice was of someone I knew… from someone I loved… but maybe… there was no scream… maybe there was nothing but a paranoic sweaty man trying to figure out to whom the voices in his head belonged…_

And my thoughts are sweetly interrupted by his voice again "Well, I've gotta go know, you know, food doesn't fall from the sky, and the money to buy it either" He says with a simple smile. And for the first time in my life, I felt a desire deep within my heart to know him better, to treat him better… _Maybe I just needed to let something out… maybe I just needed someone to hear what was on my mind…_And before I know it, I smile back at him, feeling a tint of hope. Hope for a better future.

I could see a shocked look in his eyes before he turns around and leaves the kitchen, to go upstairs and prepare to go to work. And I'm left alone in the kitchen again, staring at the place where he had disappeared… maybe it wasn't that bad having someone around… maybe it wasn't that bad to have that old man living in the same house… maybe it wasn't that late to get to know him, to have a relation with him, to be treated as a kid… by his father… his father.

_Well, I think is time for me to leave this place, I have work to do _I think to myself. I look at the clock that was above the kitchen door, and I find out that I only had 45 minutes… if it took me more to get to work, Al with be mad, and that means, another lecture from him about responsibility and punctuality… and right now, I don't think I need that.

I walk upstairs towards the bathroom, I needed a shower… I close the door behind me and begin to take off my clothes… _I definitely need a shower _I think as I smell my clothes, they were reeking of sweat and, as a conclusion, my body was too. I turn on the shower and let the water fall in my tired body, I begin to wash myself as my thoughts begin to wander again.

_Wha is she doing right now? Is she still asleep?... wait… it's the same hour there?... or does that change too?... _I sigh. There are so many things that I want to know… so many doubts in my head that are waiting… no, better saying… searching for an answer. _Has she… changed? Is she taller now? Is she still taller than me? _I chuckle at my own thoughts _I'm just being masochist._ I smile and chuckle again. But soon my smile becomes a sad one. _Has she found anyone? Has she forgotten me? Do they think I'm dead? Or just missing?... Is she still waiting for me? Or does she have someone else at her side right now? _I shake my head. These thoughts were getting out of line_. And I need to wash quickly if I don't want Al to lecture me again. _

I finish taking my shower, and I turn it off. I walk out of it and begin drying off with a towel. Then, I put on my clothes, brush my hair a bit, and make my ponytail… as always. I put on my shoes, and walk out of the bathroom, now refreshed and ready for work.

I head towards my bedroom, and as I enter it, I was greeted by an awful smell. "I think this room needs air" I said to myself. I open up the window, and look outside. People walking down the streets… some hurriedly, others calmly. One or two cars traveling at the street. "I guess today is pretty peaceful" I sigh… I close my eyes as memories from Rizembool came back to me. _Back there, there wasn't a day that was not peaceful._ I think to myself.I can still remember the green fields, how nice it was to lay back at the shadow of a big tree, and be able to fall asleep there… with the sound of the wind, and the chirping of the birds… and the warm people…children running around; playing, people greeting you as you walked, old friends coming to ask you how had you been… _It's so different in here_ I think to myself as I open up my eyes. And I sigh again. I look at the clock at my night table, and I find out that I was running out of time.

"I better go" I turn away from the window, and begin to collect all the papers that were at my desk, putting them all inside my briefcase. As I finish, my father appears at the door "I'm going now, you should go too" he says. I turn to look at him, my briefcase already closed and in my hand. "Yeah, I'm going now too" I answer him. We descend the stairs together, and we go out of the house.

"Don't forget to come back before dinner" he says as we're about to part ways. "I won't" I say as I smirk. I turn around and I begin walking down the street. I look at my watch and I find out that I only have 15 minutes to go. _I better hurry up_ is the last thing I think as I walk quickly towards my destination.

* * *

Well, that's it, I hoped you had liked it, this chapter… well, it was long, but not that interesting xD, but anyway, I promise that the next one will be better, so… 

Please review haha

Bye!

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ º·.**


	6. Keeping up with the world

Nee! Hi! Wazza? Well, I'm here agaaain! Writing the next chapter to this em… weird story? xD… ejem… I have realized that I write one chapter about Win, another one about Ed… and guess what? This time is the time to visit Winry again in Rizempool! xD… ejem.. I'm a little bit hyper today… so…

**Disclamer:** I don't own FMA, any character, place, thing… or sexy boy (Ed)… but I wish so much I owned the last one xD

A brief reminder..

'_Text' _that means thoughts XP

* * *

**Chapter 6: Keeping up with the world**

**Winry's POV**

I opened up my eyes as the sunlight came creeping by the curtains of my bedroom's window. It was a beautiful day, I could feel that. But for me it wasn't so beautiful. My eyes ached, my nose itched, and my whole body felt numb. I didn't know what was worse, to get up from my bed and stand the pain, or stay there and feel like I'm a vegetable. After a while, I decided to get up; after all, I was hungry… at last.

It has been a week since granny died. At first, I was so shocked by her dead… then came the denial, and the thoughts of hope… then it came hate, the questions towards the one above us all… but after that, came the sadness and the sorrow, of finding out that this was real… and finally, the realization…

It all sounds so simple, but of course, it wasn't… it took me a while to change from each stage to the other… and in the middle of that… it took me a lot to stay alive… I hadn't been eating well since that day, and I hadn't been sleeping well either… it was as thought my mind had blocked out the ability to do all of the vital necessities of the human body. It was as though my mind and my heart were ruling my senses… my instincts.

_There's no need to think of that now… I don't think I want to remember how I felt at that time… Now, I want to believe that the day outside is beautiful… and it can be for me too._

It had costed me a lot of tears, screams, things crashed, and sleepless nights, to get to the point of thinking this way. And I don't know why I didn't think about it earlier.

Granny was always very comprehensive, even if she was harsh sometimes. She was kind and helpful. One of the things she hated the most was seeing me getting depressed when Ed and Al came back beat up, or when they left to their journey again. She always used to comfort me with her sweet words. "Don't worry, they'll be back" or "That bean is too small that he can dodge easily". These phrases always seemed to cheer me up again.

And now that she was gone, it was difficult to accept the fact that, if the time came when they'll come back and if they'll leave me again for any reason, there was no one left to comfort me with those phrases…

But it was logical too, that she wouldn't be so happy if I spent the rest of my life weeping over her death, neither if I died for lack of sleep, or by lack of food…

_Heaven then would be hell… if I joined her there, and she found out that I died because of her dead…_

_I don't even want to think about that._

I thought, as a little smirk showed in my face. I looked at my reflexion at the mirror. It was a pale, more slender face than before. My eyes were puffy by lack of sleep, and my hair was a mess. I sighed. I focused my sight towards the window (that was a door to the balcony), and the little sunray that was creeping through the shut curtains.

_Maybe it's time to see the sun again._

I walked towards the window, and, slowly, I opened up the curtains. For a minute, I was blinded by the intense light that crept through; after all, it had been a week since I was exposed to sunlight. But then, my eyes began to focus, and as I watched the sight, I couldn't help but smile.

It was so beautiful. Today, the valley seemed to be greener, and the birds seemed to be more excited to sing. I opened up the door and walked outside, and I was greeted by a cool air that was so comforting and so pure. It was as though my body was gaining force by taking some of the wind, as my soul was telling me to keep up, and as my heart was telling me that today was a special day.

And I smiled. I truly smiled. For some reason, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore, like there was someone watching me from above. I darted my sight towards the blue sky. And I smiled again. I closed my eyes and opened up my arms, as a new gush of air came brushing at my hair, my pale skin and my nightgown.

I opened up my eyes and lowered my arms, and I said with the smile still present on my face.

"Granny, from now on, I promise I'll keep living with the same intensity as you did, I'm not gonna let you down"

I placed my arms in the handrail and cupped my face with my hands, enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of me. Suddenly, I looked towards the dirt path that lead to the house, and not to far away, I could make out a brownish blonde head.

My reaction was of so much happiness that without thinking, I screamed to him. "Al! Hey Al! Hiiii!" I waved my hand at him as he directed his sight towards me.

He smiled and waved back at me, and ran towards the house. I smiled too and went back to my room. I walked quickly towards the door, first checking my reflex in the mirror one more time, and walked out of my room, not caring if I had no shoes on, or if my hair was a mess.

By the time I got to the stairs, he was already there, waiting for me. A big smile painted on his face. I could see that he had grown some inches, and I was shocked by it, still not accustomed to watch one of the Elrics grow so fast.

_I got the impression that the Elrics never grew… thanks to that chibi._

_Ha… baka… if only he was here… I could tease him._

_But he is not._

I rolled my eyes without meaning it. _Nice Winry, nice. There you go thinking about the stupid alchemy freak. _

"Nee, Win? Are you ok?" said Al with a worried look upon his face.

I smiled, almost falsely this time. "Yeah, I'm fine". I answered him.

"You seem kind of pale, and you look tired" he said, still with the worried look. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Oh, come Al, I feel like I'm being x-rayed with that look of yours, I'm ok. Yeah, I may be a little bit tired, and hungry, but I can fix that!" I said with a half smile.

He half smiled too, and I noted a rose tint in his cheeks that confused me a bit. "I was just making sure that everything was ok… so… where's granny?" he said casually.

I don't know if I was hallucinating, or maybe it was by my lack of sleep, but suddenly I felt like the little light that was illuminating us had been covered, or better said, like it had lowered in intensity. But maybe it was just my imagination, because I blinked and I could still see the same light.

I smiled sadly, but just that. I didn't brake in tears, or clenched my fists, I just smiled sadly. I looked up to him and said simply "She passed away last week".

Now, it was his time to get pale. I could see shock, sadness and confusion in his eyes. "What?... excuse me, what did you said?" He said almost in a fearful voice.

And it reminded me of my first reaction. And now I could picture all of the reactions that he was gonna experience. And the time it will take him to accept it. It was like I was gonna live the whole experience again, and it wasn't gonna be easy. But he was one of my best friends; I couldn't just say that to him, without explaining more.

"This is gonna be a long day" I whispered.

oOoOoOoOo

10 hours later

I was sitting in the living room, holding a cup of hot cocoa. It had been a difficult day after all. I had to explain to Al how exactly did it happen. I had to explain to him how I felt and how hard it was for me to accept her dead. And it was hard to see him so down, so depressed, when he is normally so cheerful and cute.

But now, I was sitting here alone. He had gone to sleep early. And I stayed in the living room even after he left. I had a blanket wrapped around my body, to protect me from the cool hair that surrounded the room. After all, fall was already reigning and its cool winds were already present.

_This kind of weather reminds me of those times, when we used to cuddle up in bed and sleep together. _I sighed.

I had spent so many times with those two that it almost seemed like all my memories were about them. One of my first memories is the one when I was 6 years old, and they transmuted a doll for me. But of course, I was scared, because it was kind of creepy for a 6-year-old to watch a heap of earth rising and taking form.

_But that was one of the best presents they ever gave me. I still have it in my room._

I smiled, remembering how ashamed they seemed when they apologized to me for scaring me.

_His face was especially very different, it was more evident._

I think as I remember Ed's face. It was very rare to see his face not contorted by anger, stubborness, worry or any of those kind of feelings.

_After all, I know him more than anyone… maybe even more that Al… in some aspects….But this is no good. I'm tired. I better get to sleep if I don't want Al to worry more. I think it's enough of sad and depressing thoughts for one day._

I got up from the couch and headed towards my bedroom, taking with me the blanket. I entered my room, and changed my clothes to pajamas. I laid in my bed and wrapped myself with the blanket and covers. I turned off my bedroom's night light and drifted myself to sleep, not before thinking one last thing.

_I just hope one day I get to see him again._

I close my eyes, and drift of to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**Well, that's it, I hope you liked that chapter… not very important, not very romantic either xD, but I liked it… I guess… anyway, it was long hehe… if you got anything to say, review, I really appreciate it... for now..

Oh and…

Chibi – small

Baka – idiot

Nee – hey

Bye! xD

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ Êlяĩς º·.**


	7. The fear of loosing you

Yeay! Here's next chaptie! XD, wohooo! Hahahaha, I have nothing to say, except…

**Disclamer: **I don't own FMA, or anything… bla bla bla.

Enjoooooooy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The fear of loosing you**

**Ed's POV**

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, Al" I whispered silently to him. We were sitting in one of the most illuminated table of a bar. He was talking to me like there was nothing to worry about at all, but for me… well, I didn't follow his train of thought.

I could feel stares. I could feel some welcoming ones, some cold ones… and some… well, almost indifferent ones. After all, I was new in these going-out-to-drink-with-friends thing, and it seemed that people around here had the habit of watching closely every new man they could catch.

And I'm not talking about men, I'm talking about women. There were few ones around the room, but I could feel her stares, and I could hear their whispers and giggles. It was almost annoying, having to be sitted there and watched by everyone, like some kind of toy. But I could consider myself lucky, at least in a way. They were not that ugly.

_But right now I don't think I'm looking for someone… I mean… someone else than her._

I tried to push that thought aside. I couldn't get all melancholic right now, or the night will end with a very "happy" Elric mumbling about his love problems… or better call it… sexual frustrations that involved a pretty, blond, blue-eyed woman far away from where we was drinking.

I sighed, almost feeling down already, and being careful not to drink that much. After all, I never had gotten drunk, and I didn't planned to right now, not wanting to know what will happen, or what would I say.

I looked around, trying to think about something else that was not… well… that. As I did so, I noticed that there was someone else watching me, someone I didn't noticed before. She was sitting in the bar, near the bar tender. But it wasn't the way she was sitting, or drinking, or talking to her friend that made me gulp. It wasn't that at all. It was something else.

"Aw! Come on Edward! You always seem so tense, and so stressed, it's good for you that once in a while you go out!" Said Alphonse that was sitting by my side, I almost forgot about him, but anyway, as he talked, I stopped looking at her at looked at him. "Besides" He leaned closer to me. "That girl over there" he said making an eye signal towards the girl at the bar "seems to be looking this way more that she has to".

Almost instantly, my sight came back to her. The familiar but not know girl. You had to accept, that even if I wasn't looking for anyone, she was pretty. She had long black hair, for what I could see, she did had a nice body. She was wearing a simple black dress that was thigh against her curves. But that didn't matter for me anymore, because a moment before, right before Alphonse talked to me, I could saw her face.

I was shocked by it. It was beautiful. It was slender, very feminine and seemed almost sweet. Her lips were slightly curved in a smile and her eyebrows crooked. But one of the things that impressed me the most, were her eyes. There were deep green, almost magical. But that wasn't all, it wasn't the color that shocked me, but the shape and the deepness. It was the same shape, the same that I learned by memory, almost as the alchemic reactions. Those were her eyes, but instead of being that metallic blue which seemed to hypnotize me, they were green. And that deepness of them, that beautiful glint that tried to hide at the corners of her eyes. It was as thought I saw her again… but it wasn't her.

"Edward?" Al called to me, almost in a worried voice. I hadn't notice that since he told me that the woman had been watching me for a long time, I turned my sight and watched her too, and began to think. "Um… I'm sorry Alphonse, I just… was thinking" I said simply.

"Yeah, right… of how much you want to talk to her, come on Edward, you're 17, almost 18 years old. You're not a kid anymore, and you need company! Or do you plan to live forever in that house of yours that you share with your father?" He stated, now in a serious tone. Of course he didn't know I didn't plan to stay here in the first place. He didn't know that, for the past year and a half that I had spent here, I dedicated all my time to find a way to get back to my world. With my brother. With… my Winry.

"Of course I don't plan to live there forever, but ---" I stated. "No buts this time Edward, don't you think I worry about you? It's been a while since I've talked with you and felt your whole attention. It's logical that you have lots on your mind, and a way to let it out it by meeting someone!" He said matter-of-factly. I looked at him and sighed. It seemed like he would never give up. He then whispered to me "At least go and talk with her, who knows what could happen".

I just watched him. I wasn't like this, I wasn't the kind of guy who simply approaches a girl and makes conversation with her. I wasn't the kind of guy who tried hitting with every chick he could lay eyes on. But it seemed that for Alphonse… that didn't matter right now. So, I got up from my seat with a sigh and headed to her direction.

I sat down next to her, to her right, the only empty seat in the whole bar. As she realizes this, she stopped her chatter with her friend, and turned to me. I turned to her discretely and I catch her smile. _What a beautiful smile she has, the same one of my Winry. _I thought, and I couldn't help but blush. I turned my head, in fear that she may had catched my pink face. I regretted almost at once that I had taken the advice of Alphonse. This wasn't going anywhere, no matter how different she looked from my Winry… I could still see her there, sitting by my side, smiling with that beautiful smile of hers.

I was brought out from my thoughts by a voice, a very familiar one, that I would had preferred not to listen. I instantly turned my head toward hers and watched her directly into the eyes. "Hi, I'm Winry Eberhardt" she said with that voice of hers, the same that I had dreamt with for a year and a half. She extended her hand in a friendly matter. And after I could recover from my shock, I shook her hand. It was as though her skin was burning against mine, it was as though she send an electrical pulse throughout my body by simply touching me. For a brief second I could see her, there, sitting at my side, the one and only, the one that had been hunting me in my dreams, the one that I couldn't dare forget… but I blinked, and it was gone, that beautiful sight of her was gone, and I was brought back to my senses by the confused stare of this Winry.

I looked down, towards my hand, and I found it still holding hers, as though it was afraid of letting go and never feeling that wonderful sensation again. I immediately let her go, and cleared my throat, it was so dry that I could had spent 40 days in a desert and feel it more wet that this. "I'm Edward Elric" I said, finding my voice again.

I could see her stare at me in shock. "Edward?" she said, almost in a whisper, and then, she started to laugh quietly. "It's such a coincidence, you know." I looked at her with a confused look. "It's because I'm waiting for someone… better say, my husband, and his name is Edward too" She said still giggling. "And now that I think about it" She looked at me straight in the eyes "You do have some kind of similarity with him, I mean, not physically, but I can see something in your eyes that reminds me of him" She paused as she said this. "But maybe it's just my imagination" She giggled again. "Because there's no one like him" She said simply.

I could only remain in shock. Since the word 'husband' had escaped from her mouth, I was in total shock. It was a painful thing to see and hear… to see the one person in this world that was like Winry, the one person in this world who talked like her… to see her smiling and then hear her saying that she had a husband… It was as thought my Winry, the one that was back home, was saying to me "I didn't wait for you, now I'm with someone else". I felt as thought my blood had dropped to my feet, and my senses had numbed. What if it was like this? What if this wasn't that different from there?

I looked toward the front door of the bar, to find a man that just came through it, he was tall, dark hair, dark eyes… he wasn't that ugly, and that explained the fact that every woman in the bar was now watching him. And realization hit me. A moment before, every woman in the bar was watching me closely, every movement I made, every breath I took. And now, it was his turn. His turn to be watched and admired… Was it possible that she acted the same way? Was it possible that she had forgotten me and moved on? Was she enjoying now the company of another man? Was she…?

I got up from my seat, a moment before I had learned that the man that had came through the door a moment ago was this Winry's husband. How did I found out? By simply watching her radiant smile and just by seeing how the light on her eyes seemed to burn wilder. She didn't have to call his name, or wave her hand, I already knew it. As I was walking towards the table I shared with Alphonse, I could hear a "Thanks, bye" coming from her, but I simply ignored it.

I was ready to face those two words that were spoken so easy. I wasn't ready to face the truth. I wasn't ready to accept her thanks and say good-by forever. I wasn't going to accept it… never.

I reached the table where Alphonse was still seating, and whispered a "Let's go" to him. He stood up from his seat, left the cash that paid our drinks and walked with me to the door and outside. We were welcomed by the chilly air of fall. The chilly air that meant that this winter was going to be even more harsh that the one before. But in that moment, I couldn't feel a thing. I began walking down the street side, toward my destination. My "home", or better call it, my "replacement for home".

Alphonse came by my side and looked at me straight in the face. He was worried, I could tell, and I knew he wanted to talk. "Edward, don't let you get down, there are plenty more of fishes in the sea" he said simply. I didn't say a word. He then said "Actually, I took you to the bar so we could talk" I looked towards him, with a faked interested look. "And I wanted to celebrate too" he said with a smile on his face. Now I was curious, and he knew that, it was his objective, for me to ask him what was going on. Of course, I wasn't going to give in that easily, so I stayed quiet.

"Edward" He started. "I'm going away" I stopped in my tracks, making him stop too. I was sure I heard wrong, he just said he was going away. "A guy in London is searching for someone that knows of rocketry, he is willing to sponsor one man that it's good enough" He said with a smile "This is my chance, and I'm taking it" He said with a strong, decided voice.

I could only stay quiet. This meant only one thing.

_I'll need to work on my own… I'll need to research on my own…_

_I'll be on my own…_

_Alone…_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**And… that's it! I hope you have liked it… I promise that this is going to get better and better, so keep up with it.. for now…

REVIEW! XD

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ Êlяĩς º·.**


	8. Being so far, feeling so close

Okay… after a long time… here's next chapter!... I really promise you all I'll upload the next chapter soon… I need to finish this fic at least… before 2 months xDDD, so… you wait and enjoy lol

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own characters, places, bla bla bla… everything is of Hiromu Arakawa… better known as Arakawa-sensei…

Leaving that notice

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Being so far, feeling so close**

**Winry's POV**

_I opened up my eyes, that somehow were not heavy with sleep, to find myself staring at the ceiling. A familiar, but not familiar ceiling... it was as though I've seen it before, but cannot remember when or how. I slowly got up from bed, feeling a strange thing all over my body, I could move, but somehow, in the back of my mind, something told me that the one that was moving was not me, like someone was controlling my actions and my movements._

_Before I knew it, I was already changed into a simple, but pretty black dress, and I was putting on my shoes. When I finished with this task, I slowly walked towards the window._

_And the feeling was of shock. I expected to see the green valleys of Rizembool, the beautiful sight of my home. But it wasn't that. I was so shocked to find another world, a dark one. The sky was grey, and so the city. It was full with buildings that had the same dull color. People here and there were walking on the street, some cars on the road, but nothing truly caught my attention. Everything, everyone was the same. Grey. It was as though watching the city in black and white._

_Before my senses caught it, I was walking through the street, not even noticing when exactly I walked out the door._

_It was such a strange feeling. I could feel the wind; I could hear the noise of the city. But somehow I felt different. Of course, I was distracted by everything, everything was new for me. Buildings with different styles of architecture, people with different faces and clothes. I felt like I was walking down a museum, watching things that I knew by words but not by looks._

_And I reached my destination, a bar. But...did I know before where I was heading? Somehow my body seemed to know, but not my mind. I entered the place, only the find my senses twisting and colliding. I could smell liquor, cigarette, and dirt. I could see many tables full of people. I could hear laughter, chatter and even angry voices. And I could almost taste a feel of uneasiness on my mouth._

_I walked up to the bar, and sat down on one of the tall chairs. I smiled without noticing. Somehow my mouth opened up and said with a cheerful, strange, not-me voice. "Hi Melissa! Am I late?"._

_And I talked more and more with this "Melissa". Who was she? Why was I talking to her? Was she my friend?... Why did I kept talking if I wasn't thinking about the talk?..._

_What the hell was going on?_

_I could hear my conversation with her, but everything that I said didn't seem to concord with my thoughts. It was as though I was listening to my own voice being played in a tape._

_I got startled by a sudden angry voice from "Melissa"._

"_Winry Eberhardt! What on earth were you thinking when you married Edward? He has changed you! Why are you suddenly speaking of economics? That's not the Winry I know!"_

_Eberhardt? That was not my last name! My last name is Rockbell... and why did this strange girl knew my name?..._

_Wait a minute... Did she say I married Edward?_

_What on earth was happening? This had to be a dream! _

_The me that was sited in the bar laughed at "Melissa" and replied with a simple "Come on Mel. Edward is my husband, it is natural that I speak to him about all kind of things, do you truly expect me to talk with him about how to dress or how to comb my hair?"_

_Okay... this was getting away from the truth. I was sited in a bar, in a city that I didn't know, talking to "my friend Melissa"... whom, by the way... I DON'T KNOW!... speaking about me changing my topics in talks because of my husband... Edward._

_Before I got the time to think over all this strange things, I stopped watching Melissa, only to turn my head the other side, to look at someone that had just came to sit there. As I watched the man's face, I felt as my heart came to a stop._

_For the first time in the day I could see some color._

_Golden hair, a pair of beautiful amber eyes. Skin a little pale but still a beautiful color._

_I could only stare back in shock at an older, more mature looking Edward that was sitting by my side, looking at me straight in the face._

_I smiled. And I could feel the body that somehow felt like it wasn't me, smile too. "I" suddenly said "Hi, I'm Winry Eberhardt", as I extended my hand towards him._

_As he shook "my" hand I could feel him touch my hand. I felt as though my skin was burning, as though his touch sent an electrical pulse throughout my real body._

_Suddenly this whole new world seemed like home, it all got the color that it should, and the surroundings seemed to reflect the light that was absent. The air seemed to get the push to blow stronger. The light seemed to appear from somewhere._

_I felt myself floating, wanting the feeling to never end, but before I knew it, in the blink of an eye, he let go of my hand. _

_And everything came back. The colors that I once enjoyed where back to their usual grey. The wind that seemed to give wings to my soul could not be felt anymore. The light that for one moment illuminated his face, was now gone. And the feeling that I got throughout my body faded, making me feel again that strange feeling of being in there, but not in my body._

"_I'm Edward Elric" he said._

_That voice... that... voice._

_I was so confused. I was in heaven one minute with his touch, then I came back to hell when it disappeared, and then I went back to heaven with his voice. These kind of feelings were killing me._

"_Edward?" I heard myself... or better say, the body that supposedly was me... whisper._

"_Edward.." I repeated now with my voice._

"_Winry!" _

_I felt someone calling, someone saying my name._

"_WINRY!"_

_I felt the world around me darkening; I could see his face starting to vanish._

_I panicked, I couldn't... It shouldn't... _

"_IT CAN'T BE A DREAM!"_

"WINRY! WAKE UP!"

I opened up my eyes. I could still sense his presence. I could still feel his hand in mine. I could still feel my body caught up in that electrical pulse. I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. And I felt my eyes begin to water, and my sight blurring. It was all a dream.

A dream... but it was so real...

"Winry! Winry!"

I heard again that voice, which was of no one else that Alphonse Elric.

I turned my head to look at him. He was beaming. Even if my room was dark, I could see his eyes full of a light that I recognized as hope.

Gathering my strength, and trying to contain my tears, I answered with a little voice.

"What's up Al?"

Before I even had the chance to say the entire phrase, he yelled at me.

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

I could see tears in his eyes now.

"I FOUND THE WAY TO BRING BACK BROTHER!"

Without notice the tears that were in my eyes spilled at the simple mention of his brother.

I was begging to God that what I heard coming out from his mouth was not my imagination. I was praying that my senses were not failing me.

"I FOUND THE WAY TO BRING BACK BROTHER, WINRY!"

He repeated.

I found myself crying now.

I found myself remembering one phrase that once Edward said.

"A dream that comes truth, is not a dream anymore" 

That was the thing I thought before I hugged Al.

I could feel hope.

I could feel excitement.

I thought to myself almost instantly.

_I only hope this dream becomes reality._

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**And… That's it

Hoped you enjoyed it

Please, review, it really makes me feel loved lol

And it helps me to write more hohoho

THANKS D

**.·º ĻŭŧħĩЭи Êlяĩς Ŧąĸăŗåî º·.**


End file.
